


My favorite «What if»

by MiledyV



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Season/Series 03, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: О том, как всё могло бы быть на самом деле. Если бы не упрямство некоторых профайлеров. Взгляд назад — в будущее, которого так и не случилось.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название работы — строчка из песни "4th of July" группы Fall Out Boy.  
> Перевод: "Мое любимое "Что, если...".
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4642028

_Нет хуже ада, чем вспоминать в деталях поцелуй, которого так и не было.  
© Ричард Бротиган_

Ехать с Ганнибалом в машине было невыносимо. Знать, куда именно направляется машина, было страшно.

Уилл никогда не боялся маньяков или смерти, но липкий ужас охватывал его при мысли, что сегодня всё наконец закончится. Каждый из них двоих сделает в итоге свой выбор, шагнет в свою сторону. И он не был уверен, что теперь они будут уже настолько разными и параллельными. Ганнибал сделал всё, чтобы показать ему, как зыбок тот мир, в котором он решил прятаться как от него, так и от самого себя. И профайлер теперь не был так же уверен в правдивости своих слов о счастье, как в тот миг, когда претенциозно оглашал их перед стеклянным разделителем в камере Лектера.

Уилл безысходно считал удары собственного сердца, стараясь унять панику, что разливалась по сосудам жгучим ядом. Смотреть на Лектера Грэм не мог: казалось, что иначе он может вообще никогда не отвести глаз. Это было так глупо и банально — но его действительно «клинило» при одном лишь взгляде на Ганнибала, который уже чувствовал запах скорой охоты. По его выражению лица было видно, кого Лектер уже заочно считал проигравшим. Профайлер был рад, что это не он.

Для себя же Уилл не мог решить, чего в его потребности смотреть на Ганнибала было больше: необходимости запомнить это навсегда или же желания никогда более не видеть его. А также не слышать и не чувствовать рядом с собой. Его запах, его голос, его тепло… Это было болезненно и вместе с тем так желанно, что у него сводило желудок, а сердце стучало быстро, бешено, рискуя остановиться в любую секунду.

Грэм медленно варился в собственных мыслях и ощущениях, совершенно растеряв все свои защитные навыки. Лектер «читал» его без малейших усилий. Короткие взгляды, что он бросал на сидевшего рядом мужчину, были полны понимания и лёгкой усмешки, словно он знал все его ответы на свои вопросы наперёд.

— Уилл, в течение этих лет ты представлял, как бы всё могло быть, если бы ты сделал иной выбор?

Вопрос Ганнибала обжёг, как металл на морозе, и Уилл поёжился, передёрнув плечами. Он не был уверен, что хочет проводить сеанс психоанализа в машине, везущей его, возможно, к собственной смерти, а кроме того, он сомневался, сможет ли точно отделить то, о чём он думал, от своих же кошмаров.

— То есть если бы я убил тебя?

Лектер усмехнулся, хищно улыбнувшись одним уголком своих выразительных губ, и Грэм поморщился, вспомнив оторопь на его лице, когда прозвучали жестокие слова: «по тебе я скучать не буду» и «я не буду тебя искать». Почему-то сейчас перед глазами не вставали ни его шрамы, ни сумасшедшее, когда-то преследовавшее его, словно тень, желание убить Ганнибала, ни слёзы и кровь на лице Молли. Перед ним был лишь Лектер, даже в тот миг, когда Грэм пытался не смотреть на него.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Или ты хочешь поиграть, Уилл? — голос Ганнибала был сладок и певуч, он уносил в другой мир, где всё могло бы быть действительно иначе. Совсем иначе. Если бы только Уилл позволил им это, разрешил бы наконец себе стать счастливым и свободным, отпустил бы себя и его, перестав вставлять палки в колёса…

Уилл громко сглотнул и посмотрел на собеседника потерянным и загнанным взглядом. Ганнибал оторвал руку от руля и на мгновение коснулся его запястья своими пальцами. Грэм прерывисто втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и прикрыл глаза, стараясь абстрагироваться от жжения на коже в тех местах, где её касались мягкие подушечки пальцев Лектера. Стоило вырвать свою руку из-под его, но не хватало духу. Странное оцепенение разлилось по телу Уилла, и он позволил себе воскресить в памяти то, что являлось ему в кошмарных, как он их сам называл, снах, когда, мелко дрожа, он просыпался посреди ночи, а Молли никак не могла его успокоить, считая, что ему опять приснилось какое-то убийство. Кошмары, от которых ему впервые совершенно не хотелось просыпаться, ведь ему казалось, что только в них он и жил по-настоящему.

_Светлая большая кухня, пахнущая специями, дубом и можжевельником. Уилл и Ганнибал стоят у окна, один позади другого, и негромко обсуждают прошедший день, изредка бросая взгляды на кусочек красного неба, выглядывающий из-за соседнего дома. В руках у Лектера чашка редкого, безумно дорогого кофе, но он, позабыв о нём, слушает, как Грэм, оперевшийся о его плечо подбородком, рассказывает о своих недалёких студентах, строящих ему глазки, задающих глупейшие вопросы для привлечения внимания и срывающих тем самым ему занятия. Ганнибал смеётся, предлагает прийти в университет и показать, что Уилл занят на самом деле и кольцо на его пальце не просто красивая безделушка._

_На плите на медленном огне под прозрачной крышкой доходит их ужин. Уилл с удовольствием принюхивается и с удивлением различает составные части соуса, которые еще недавно совершенно не давались ему._

_— Красное вино, тимьян, оливковое и сливочное масло? — он спрашивает скорее для полной уверенности, но улыбка, которую он слышит в голосе Ганнибала, подтверждающего его слова, радует намного больше, чем собственные успехи._

_— Ты быстро учишься._

_Поцелуй обволакивает все органы чувств, и Уилл позволяет себе полностью расслабиться, отдавшись инициативе Ганнибала, повернувшегося к нему лицом и настойчиво пытавшегося расстегнуть верхние пуговицы на его рубашке. Губы захватывают чужие губы, языки гладят друг друга, а из горла рвётся стон, полный удовольствия и желания. Несмотря на прошедшие с момента их побега годы, они всё так же остро чувствуют близость и нехватку друг друга._

_Грэм откидывает голову назад и позволяет Лектеру ртом исследовать его шею и кадык, еле слышно охая от лёгкой боли укуса. Он крепко сжимает пальцы на плечах Ганнибала и сминает рукава рубашки, представляя то, что произойдёт после ужина. Уилл притягивает его еще ближе и тихо шепчет в покрасневшие губы: «Я думал только о тебе, пока наблюдал за их безуспешными попытками»._

Уилл резко моргнул, сбрасывая морок, и замер, пытаясь принять действительность, окружавшую его. Повернуть голову в сторону Ганнибала и поймать его взгляд казалось непосильной задачей. Это было слишком тяжело. А еще Грэм точно знал, что прочитает в глазах Лектера — знание и понимание верности его фантазий. Так могло бы быть, не будь он настолько упрям и категоричен в суждениях о себе самом и о человеке, который уже много лет пытался раскрыть ему глаза на настоящего Уилла Грэма.

Так могло быть уже очень давно: минимум — три года, максимум — четыре с половиной. В последнем случае рядом с ними могла бы быть и Эбигейл.

Уилл всегда старался не думать и тем более не мечтать о подобном, но своенравные мысли так и норовили уйти именно в эту сторону, так или иначе подбрасывая ему в голову картины совершенно не реальной и, наверное, потому безумно желанной жизни.

_В гостиной, изучая новую мелодию, за клавесином сидят Ганнибал и Эбигейл. Лектер что-то тихо объясняет дочери о создании этого произведения, а та качает головой и улыбается, бездумно наигрывая двумя пальцами лёгкую пьеску, которой отец научил её еще в самом начале их уроков после освоения нотной грамоты. Лектер качает головой и заставляет её прекратить, а затем начинает играть сам, прикрыв глаза и отдавшись вдохновению._

_Уилл с улыбкой наблюдает за ними из кухни, с интересом прислушиваясь к переливам, что плывут по дому, рождаясь под лёгкими пальцами Ганнибала. Форель, пойманная им сегодня в местном озере, всё еще тушится в сливках и каком-то сложном маринаде, со снисходительной улыбкой приготовленном Лектером. Грэм смеётся, видя гримасы на лице дочери, когда её учитель отворачивается или закрывает глаза._

_Их жизнь так непохожа на то, что мучило их прежде, — всё прошедшее кажется ему дурным сном. Лишь шрам от пули на его плече да след от ножевого ранения на шее Эбби говорят о том, что прошлая жизнь им не приснилась в кошмаре. Ганнибал смог создать для них собственный счастливый мир в обмен на их полное и безоговорочное принятие. Им троим известно всё самое худшее и самое лучшее друг о друге. И это того стоит._

_Уилл переводит взгляд на накрытый для троих стол и решает пока повременить с тем, чтобы звать своих домочадцев. Выключив под сотейником с рыбой газ, он уходит из кухни на улицу, а затем через пару минут возвращается обратно, неся в руках небольшой свёрток из грубой тёмной ткани. Внезапно из свёртка доносится поскуливание, а затем любопытный влажный нос показывается между складками. Грэм усмехается, думая о том, что ему придётся сделать для Лектера, чтобы оставить Руби, как он уже окрестил щенка, у них. Представляя себе ночную «отработку», он улыбается шире, а затем закусывает губу и выпускает Руби на свободу, чтобы тот сам смог завоевать расположение одного из глав семейства. Уилл верит, что у щенка это получится очень быстро. А если нет, то он всегда готов постараться убедить Ганнибала собственным способом в их спальне._

Почувствовав, как машина одним колесом попала в небольшую яму на дороге, Уилл тряхнул головой и наконец посмотрел на Ганнибала, с любопытством посматривавшего на него. Тот явно ощущал и знал, что именно представлял себе профайлер, но молчал, предлагая ему самому высказать всё вслух. Но Грэм не был намерен доставлять ему подобного удовольствия.

— Я устал играть с тобой, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил он их диалог, будто не было выпавших минут, посвящённых его слишком ярким фантазиям. Ганнибал недовольно нахмурился, но промолчал, ожидая продолжения. Машина вильнула на повороте и начала подниматься к видневшемуся на скале одинокому коттеджу.

— То есть ты никогда не представлял себе, как могла бы сложиться твоя жизнь, если бы ты доверился мне раньше? А я думал, у тебя развитая фантазия, Уилл, — Лектер старался скрыть своё разочарование за насмешливым тоном. Но Грэма было сложно обмануть, когда дело касалось его самого.

— А кто сказал, что я вообще когда-нибудь доверял тебе?

Вопрос слишком больно ударил обе стороны, и Уилл тотчас закрыл рот, не в силах вернуть назад сказанное. Ганнибал, почти расслабившийся и начинавший получать удовольствие от поездки, которая могла стать последней для них обоих, снова напрягся и распрямил плечи, избегая смотреть на него.

— Конечно, я не сомневался в твоём ответе. После всего, что мы сделали друг для друга. Доверие убивает, а ты ведь так хочешь жить. Верно, мой друг?

Грэм судорожно сглотнул и постарался придать себе совершенно обычный вид, граничивший с раздражительностью и безразличием. Только Лектер слишком хорошо знал его самого и все уловки, к которым он прибегал, чтобы скрыть свои чувства. Холод его сканирующего взгляда и короткого «мы на месте» заставил Уилла на пару секунд еле заметно сжаться и передёрнуть плечами в попытке согнать с себя оцепенение.

— Я не так планировал наш разговор здесь, — тихо проговорил Ганнибал, уже стоя в нескольких шагах от Уилла, вылезавшего из машины, и глядя вниз на бушующий океан. Шум волн заглушил его слова и тому пришлось переспросить:

— Что?

— Мы на месте. Если хочешь, можешь переодеться, во второй комнате слева по коридору есть одежда твоего размера. — Ганнибал неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону дома и отвернулся от Уилла, стоявшего около него.

— Но…

— Не у тебя одного богатая фантазия и бесконечный запас «а что, если бы…».

Уилл ничего не ответил и, простояв около него еще полминуты и так и не решив, что ему делать после подобного признания, просто ушёл, посчитав свою обычную стратегию наиболее верной. Растревоженные мысли, возвратившиеся к нему в машине, вернулись и жгли его разум, заполняя голову до отказа.

Ганнибал довольно улыбнулся и сделал вид, что увлечённо рассматривает осыпавшийся край утёса. Он не знал, как сложится их с Драконом встреча, но был уверен, что Уилл, так или иначе, вернётся туда, где должен был быть уже давным-давно, — вернётся к нему.


End file.
